commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Tbone2004
TBONE2004 is a ranter and commentator on Youtube and formerly on ZippCast, known for his infamous rants on the furry fandom, as well as his long running series "ILL-Logical Ranting". He began commentating back in 2011, drawing inspiration from Juniorfan and Youngbloodfantasy91, creating his own style, while combining his signature aggressive ranting nature with said videos. In 2014, TBONE2004 left Youtube for the recently restored ZippCast, only to return to Youtube six months later due to ZippCast shutting down. He has been posting there ever since. Early Career TBONE2004 began his run on Youtube back in January 2008, ranting in the vein of BigAl2K6 and Spax3. His first videos included rants on the Sonic Fanbase, including the infamous Sonic Passion forums. After a botched trolling attempt on TBONE, he would gain massive popularity from said video. The following year, however, he removed the videos due to the Sonic Fanwar of 2009 brought on by Spax3 and GuardianEarth128. Later that year, he announced a year long hiatus, stating that he was being deployed overseas with the United States Armed Forces. He later returned the following year, and would continue posting videos heading into 2011. He then drew inspiration from commentator Juniorfan89 (originally known as Juniorfan88) after seeing his commentary on his own commentary on Youtube user CoolNSexyRickz. ''This lead to TBONE becoming inspired to bring back some of his old videos to critique them, and thus leading to his first commentary. ''TBONE's COMMENTARY CORNER TBONE's first commentary was on a video where he viciously attacked two trolls who posted negative comments about his Sonic Passion rant. TBONE stated in this video that his poor judgement showed how hypocritical he could be, and went on to teach everyone a lesson in that regard, stating: "If you have a video that you don't like, look back on it and see just how much you've improved." This quote became the staple at the end of all of his videos afterwards. He would later make two more commentaries on himself in the exact same manner, claiming his victim was "A 22-Year-Old Autistic Furfag". In an ironic twist, his avatar for these first videos was of his fursona "Bunny Boy", who would also appear in his rant videos from 2011. He would then go on to make commentary videos on other users as well, doing exactly as he did to himself. Avatars His most recognized avatar from 2008 to 2010 was Mega Man 5 robot master, Gravity Man. It is debated that TBONE uses Gravity Man in a similar manner that Juniorfan uses Quick Man from Mega Man 2, but TBONE has not disclosed why. Gravity Man would be phased out in 2010 when TBONE returned to Youtube and would reveal his real life counterpart. This lasted until 2011, also being phased out by his second avatar. In 2011, starting with his first commentary, TBONE used his fursona he portrays in the furry fandom, Tristan "Bunny Boy" Fingerpin. TBONE stated that the reason he started using Bunny Boy was that he wanted a fresh new look after his second rant on the furry fandom. Bunny Boy would be phased out in May of 2011, with a subtle hint that Gravity Man would be returning soon. In 2012, in the wake of the rising popularity of the animated series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, TBONE would return to Youtube under the new paradigm, TBONE the Ranting Brony. This also lead to his third avatar, Princess Luna. He never gave a justified explanation why he chose Princess Luna, but this avatar would last until Fall of 2012, when he finally returned to using Gravity Man as his avatar. TBONE also dropped the Ranting Brony paradigm after a massive hacking of tumblr, brought on by the G.N.A.A. and other trolling groups. TBONE would continue to use Gravity Man as his main avatar, animated by fellow Youtube user MutantYoshi, the latter also creating his intro sequence for his videos from 2013 until the Summer of 2019. As of September 2019, TBONE would retire Gravity Man for good, after using the avatar for 11 years. He would then use his fursona once more, redesigned by his girlfriend, Neve Fluffehbutt. She would also replace Mutant Yoshi as his animator and would also assist TBONE in editing his videos. List of episodes *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A 22-YEAR-OLD AUTISTIC FURFAG (user: TBONE2004)'' *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A FURFAG WHO WANTS TO "END THE DRAMA" (user: TBONE2004)'' *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A "TRUE SONIC FAN'S" SCREAMING RAGE RANT (user: SLIPS2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADwk7e7kYpg *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: JUNIORFAN'S MELTDOWN OVER LOGO COMBOS (user: Juniorfan88) ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OR2fPjgKla8 *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A "VERY INVALID" REVIEW OF MEGA MAN 9 (user: Invalid Nickname) ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvuVwhYlUxI *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A RANT ON "THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING THE TUH" (user: DragonShadow3) ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aOmXqMGNo0 *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A DRAMA-QUEEN'S NERVOUS BREAKDOWN (user: WebkinzKittyXO) ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ct70V2vWSZQ *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: PWN'ING "SOLIDTBONE2004" FOR THE LAST TIME! (user: TBONE2004) *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A "PIMPIN'" RANT ON DARKNESSTHECURSE (user: P1MP1NMASTURDX) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hCevrvvGsfA *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A FURFAG'S RANT ON "THIS VEE" (user: MrLZMCG) *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: THE 12 CONTRADICTIONS OF A MANCHILD (user: PowerPup97) '' **NOTE: For this episode, TBONE stated this video was to be considered a rant video, poitning out flaws of PowerPup97's activity on the Sparky Dearly 101 Dalmatians Fan Forum. As of 2014, this episode has been removed due to a complaint from the Sparky Dearly forums, which TBONE politely obliged to. *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: A LITTLE MELTDOWN OVER BILLY HATCHER (user: JordanRiver89)'' *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: "SICK" NICK BATE'S DEMO TAPE OF EPIC FAIL (user: DrNickalausBate) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxN8iKfrmB8 *''CLASSIX SUX! ...AND SO DOES TAZMAN! (user: mghshour2a) ''https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x6fo8oa **NOTE: This episode is considered a combination of a rant and a commentary. TBONE expresses how much he despises mghshour2a's deplorable videos, websites, and overall behavior as a person, while criticizing his creation ''"CLASSIX". *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: AND IT'S JUST LIKE, TBONE'S GONNA "EDITED" TMOSSBOSS (user: TMossBoss)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_hIYJoyX4-A *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: TOONER1994'S VIDEO FOR YOU BARNEY FANS (user: Tooner1994) **NOTE: This episode featured Joshua Montague as a co-commentator, who gave his own input on Tooner1994. *''TBONE'S COMMENTARY CORNER: KICKING THE WRONG BEEHIVE (user: Zengo366)'' **NOTE: This episode featured two guest commentators, Florae FemPyro and Neve Fluffehbutt. Both would offer evidence, screenshots, and information for the video. TBONE2004 also tried his hands at One-Shot Commentaries ala Youngbloodfantasy91, but decided not to make any more due to the fact that they seemed pointless, whereas a full video commentary would be much easier to dissect. Current status in the Commentary Community TBONE has been sidelined in the commentary community many times, due to personal matters or his inspiration to do them. He would later admit that he was growing tired of them, because of the commentary community doing commentaries on other user's commentaries. He was then inspired to make a rant video entitled "Why Commentaries Are Getting Annoying". In this video, TBONE states that commentaries have "become nothing but one big shut the fuck up contest." He would later state he would quit doing commentaries after discovering several new commentators were ripping off some of his older works, including his famous commentary on DragonShadow3's rant on Toy Story. In 2014, TBONE announced on ZippCast he would start commentating again, mentioning the possibility of commentating on deviantart user, YoshiWii1. He later said that due to lack of videos, the video would most likely have become similar to his commentary on PowerPup97, thus leading to the video being unfinished. In 2015, TBONE returned to the commentary community with his commentary on Nick Bate. In this video, he attacks the user for his poor musical performance, then stating at the end of the video that Nick Bate deserved the commentary for his recent incarceration for child molestation, prompting TBONE to show his absolute disgust for said individual. As of 2016, TBONE has contemplated a possible retirement of the character he's portrayed since 2008, in lieu of focusing on returning to other projects not related to ranting or commentaries. On April 1st 2017, TBONE reuploaded the second episode of his commentary series, but replaced the entire commentary with a repeating loop of Smash Mouth's 1999 single "All Star", with a picture of Shrek superimposed into the video. His reasoning for this April Fools Day prank was that he wanted to do something in the vein of YouTube user SilvaGunner, known for his "high quality rips" of video game music. He then followed suit with multiple videos of the same nature, featuring remixed music and animated pictures of Sylveon from Pokemon. After the passing of Emer Prevost aka: Hellsing920, TBONE announced he was quitting the community for an indefinite amount of time. This was brought on after a user by the name of MTNProductions (formerly known as HomeoftheGoodGuys) made a rather disturbing video in regards to Emer's passing. TBONE was so enraged, that he ended his most recent video with a single phrase: "You know what I can't stand? THIS SHOW! Fuck it, I quit." ''After the video was uploaded, he remained silent, not uploading anything. However, in early 2019, a Youtube user by the name Joshua Montague had begun reuploading TBONE's older content with better quality, and even editing some videos together into a full-length feature, as opposed to separate parts. On May 6th, 2019, TBONE uploaded his first commentary in three years on Youtube user TMossBoss. After the video ended, TBONE declared that he will be returning to do more rant videos and potentially more commentaries. Catchphrases *"Hello everyone, this is TBONE2004. And guess what? I'M IN A RANTING/COMMENTARY MOOD!"'' *''"Tonight's video is on name of user..."'' *''"Enjoy... because I sure as hell won't."'' *''"Ok, first problem here!"'' *''"Your logic is VERY INVALID!" (This line was first uttered in his commentary on Invalid Nickname, and makes reference to said user in other commentaries.)'' *''"Ouch! There goes number years of my hearing!" (This phrase is spoken whenever the user in the video starts screaming.)'' *''"SERIOUSLY?!"'' *''"...RANDOM EXPLOSION EFFECT!!!" (This phrase is usually spoken when TBONE experiences "Incoming Bullshit", and is usually accompanied by a scene of a controlled detonation.)'' *''"Sorry folks, I'm going for two! ANOTHER RANDOM EXPLOSION EFFECT!!!" (This is a nod to Doug Walker's famous meltdown in the Nostalgia Critic's review of "Quest for Camelot".)'' *''"The TUH!" (This phrase was made famous in his commentary on DragonShadow3's Toy Story rant, due to a very poor jumpcut, leading to TBONE calling him out on that early in the video. Ever since, "The TUH!" has been his most famous catchphrase.)'' *''"Wait a minute! Let's repeat what he/she just said!"'' *''"Continuing on..."'' *''"Why did you make this video? I really want to know why!"'' *''"Thank you for stating the obvious, Captain Obvious! Set a course for total fail!"'' *''"Do you know who you're starting to sound like?" (This line is usually said when TBONE is reminded of another Youtube user, which he would then either do an impression of the user, or play a clip of said user.)'' *''"This is TBONE2004, reminding you: if you have a video you don't like, look back on it, and see just how much you have improved. I thank you for your time, have a good day." (Spoken at the end of the commentary.)'' *''"Good night, good luck, and god speed!" (This line usually follows the previous quote. TBONE has also quoted fellow Youtube users Patch93, UrinatingTree, Juniorfan, and Youngbloodfantasy91 in his closing as well.)'' Category:Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Autistics